


'cause all of me loves all of you~

by flowerpil



Series: jaehyungparkian + sungpil [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soft Boys, Texting, Where was I going with this?, a mess, actually there's more texting than actual writing save me, i think, it's cute, sungpil, this makes no sense i'm warning you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpil/pseuds/flowerpil
Summary: dowoon: jae hyung you should marry this onejae: that's the plan--brian: KJSAKLDJASDJKL WHAT





	'cause all of me loves all of you~

**Author's Note:**

> it's chaotic, prepare.

hahahaha gay6 ;)

 

 **sungjin:** bri my guy

 **sungjin:** we need to talk

 

 **brian:** about..?

 

 **sungjin:** what the fuck did you do to my keys

 

 **brian:** ok first off 

 **brian:** a bitch was cold and wanted to get inside because it was freezing out there but the door would not open

 

 **sungjin:** so how did my keys get bent

 

 **brian:** THEY WERE NOT BENT WHEN I HAD THEM 

 **brian:** if anything, you should be accusing dowoon for something like that 

 

 **sungjin:** i would never even think about trusting dowoon with my keys anyway

 **sungjin:** no offence to dowoon tho

 

 **dowoon:**...

 **dowoon:** of course, no offence taken bitch

 

 **wonpil:** wait what brian broke ur keys ahaha what an idiot

 

 **brian:** omg stfu you dickhead

 **brian:** aH WAIT NO I TAKE THAT BACK 

 

 **sungjin:** do you want to get kicked out of the dorm? first you break my keys, then you call wonpil a dickhead

 **sungjin:** bitch

 

 **brian:** JAE HELP ME

 

 **jae:** yah park sungjin don't call my man a bitch

 

 **sungjin:** he called pil a dickhead that's worse

 

 **jae:** are we really gonna argue over which swear words are worse because i am ready to throw hands

 

 **brian:** jae no--

 

 **sungjin:** oh we rlly doin this then

 

 **dowoon:** I'LL BE THE REF

 

 **brian:** dowoon no--

 

 **jae:** SFDSKLFJSDKL LET'S GET IT

 

 **wonpil:** ☕

 

 **dowoon:** i'm so doNe with this banddd

 

 **brian:** you don't say

 **brian:** like same but i love jae too much to leave 

 

 **jae:** briaaaaannnnn

 **jae:** i love you sjdfnsjkfnsdjkfns

 

 **brian:** aha i love you too sweetie

 

 **jae:** 'sweetie'

 

 **brian:** sorry what

 **brian:** is that you wanting me to call you daddy because no my frend

 

 **wonpil:** ^^ a mood

 

 **dowoon:** OHMYGOD GET OUT

 

 **brian:** ;)

 

 **dowoon:** wHY AM I HEREEEEEERERERE

 

 **brian:** WHY AM I ALOOONE 

 

 **jae:** :")

 

 **dowoon:** wait where did sungjin hyung go

 **dowoon:** omg and wonpil hyung went too oh no

 **dowoon:** r they gonna-

 

 **jae:** pil is gonna get dicked™️ by bob and i'm here for it

 

 **wonpil:** excuse me kind sir

 **wonpil:** i am not about to get

 **wonpil:** 'dicked™️' by a fucking cartoon character

 

 **jae:** now wonpil you see--

 

 **wonpil:** be careful

 **wonpil:** i could break your glasses then you wouldn't be able to see :)

 

 **jae:** YOU WOULDN'T

 

 **wonpil:** watch me

 

 **brian:** now now children no fighting

 

 **jae:** yeah wonpil listen to bribri

 

 **wonpil:** 'bribri'

 **wonpil:** honestly hyung you're so whipped

 

 **jae:** am not!

 

 **wonpil:** yes you are

 

 **dowoon:** you are hyung

 

 **sungjin:** i have to agree

 

 **jae:** bri? 

 

 **brian:** god i love you park jaehyung

 

 **jae:** nawwww i love you too bribri

 

 **sungjin:** i strongly object against soft jaebri because you can tell somehow it's going to turn explicit and they do nOT care

 

 **jae:** bri if i didn't have flu i would kiss you rn

 

 **brian:** WAIT YOU HAVE FLU

 **brian:** AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME

 

 **dowoon:** flu never told me--

 

 **sungjin:** what the fuck yoon dowoon

 

 **dowoon:** :)

 

 **jae:** SHIT I FUCKED UP

 

 **dowoon:** some might say this was a 

 **dowoon:** FLU-ke

 

 **wonpil:** holy fuck dowoon

 

 **dowoon:** :))

 

 **brian:** jaejae why didn't you tell meeeee

 

 **jae:** i have a valid reason okay

 **jae:** i didn't want to worry you because you're already stressed over the new album and you always get overly worried when i'm ill and i didn't want you to get more stressed out than you are <333

 

 **brian:** you're so caringgggg ugh

 **brian:** and i don't care about getting overly worried because if you're ill, it's my main priority to make sure you're okay :)

 

 **dowoon:** jae hyung you should marry this one

 

 **jae:** that's the plan--

 

 **brian:** KJSAKLDJASDJKL WHAT

 

 **jae:** :p

 

 **brian:** YES I SAY YES

 

 **wonpil:** HE SAID YES

 

 **sungjin:** YES SAID HE

 

 **dowoon:** YEEEEEEeT

 

 **brian:** HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!

 

 **jae:** babe--

 **jae:** no bri i want to actually propose to you tho

 **jae:** like not over text

 

 **brian:** wait you weren't joking???

 **brian:** i'm losing my shit

 **brian:** my shit = lost

 

 **jae:** i love you

 

 **brian:** i love you too jae hyung

 

 **wonpil:** awww sungjin hyung are you gonna do that for meeeeee

 

 **sungjin:** i'll do something more planned, less panicked and i'll actually take you somewhere pil

 

 **wonpil:** <3

 

 **sungjin:** <33

 

 **wonpil:** hey :(

 **wonpil:** <3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

 

 **sungjin:** god you're cute

 

 **wonpil:** says you

 

 **sungjin:** na i'm handsome

 

 **wonpil:** ah but i disagree :)

 

 **dowoon:** yall shut up i can hear them in the living room

 **dowoon:** jae shoved me out lmao

 **dowoon:** should i film it

 

 **sungjin:** no, knowing you, you'll 'accidentally' post it on twitter or smth

 

 **dowoon:** ;)

 

 **sungjin:** no.

 

 **dowoon:** ugh fine dad

 

\---------------

 

jae pulled brian by the wrist into the living room, after clearing dowoon off. once in the middle of the room, he let go of the younger and knelt down on one knee, mimicking getting a ring out of his pocket.

 

chuckling, he said, "ok, so, i don't actually have a ring right now and this was quite abrupt, but we can go and buy one at some point." brian nodded eagerly. "also, i  _was_ planning something romantic, but i feel like doing it like this: unplanned and sudden, fits us more." 

 

jae smiled that smile that made brian's cheeks heat up just that bit more, bringing his hand up to wipe away the tears that had started falling from the other's eyes. he cleared his throat. 

 

"brian kang, kang younghyun, young k, whatever you want me to call you, the light and love of my life: almost 6 years we've known each other, 3 we've been in a band together and 2 we've been a couple. it hasn't been that long since we got together and i couldn't care less about everyone who will say we're taking it too fast, because heck - we hated each other at the beginning and look where we are now. but these 2 years have been the absolute happiest of my life and i can't wait- no, i don't have the patience to wait until it's 'acceptable' to propose. so, uh.. will you marry me?"

 

too overwhelmed by emotions, brian just nodded hard, flinging his arms around jae's neck and pressing his lips against the older's (totally forgetting that he had the flu and would probably pass it on. in the end, it was worth it).

 

they kissed for a good few minutes until out of breath and pulled apart. jae went back in for one last peck, mumbling "beautiful" against brian's lips. and there they were: lips glistening and swollen (disgusting perhaps, but they didn't care), eyes filled with so much love, but most importantly: they were fiancées.

**Author's Note:**

> this was and is an absolute mess what did i dooooooooo
> 
> thanks for reading and feel free to leave comments :))
> 
>  
> 
> also, you can screech at me on twitter: @gatsebeunui


End file.
